


Факты

by elsker_dig_for_evigt



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hawaii, Holidays, M/M, Ocean, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsker_dig_for_evigt/pseuds/elsker_dig_for_evigt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И тут на тебе - здравствуйте, не хотите поговорить о господе нашем Шоне Коннори и апостоле его Юэне МакГрегоре?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Факты

**Author's Note:**

> Немного лета. Много занимательных фактов, честно утащенных из книги "1227 QI facts to blow your socks off".

_Come with me_   
_While the moon is on the sea,_   
_The night is young_   
_And so are we, so are we_

_Elvis Presley - Blue Hawaii_

 

Что-то не так с этими шотландцами. Им в глотку при рождении запихивают пару-тройку увесистых булыжников, а под язык кладут три камешка поменьше. И так эти рыжие гордые хайлендеры учатся говорить. Потом, кажется, камни достают (или шотландское терпение заканчивается, и они просто их выплевывают), а вот переливистый звук, с которым кирпичи эти друг о друга стукались, остается. Со временем, видимо, гром этот обтачивается, как галька горной речкой, как бутылочные изумруды морской волной, и получается эта забавная, узнаваемая за милю, а то и за все десять (зависит от того, насколько шотландец шотландский), кадриль вместо классического, полунеслышного английского чопорного и скупого "р".

\- Каждый пятидесятый шотландец - героиновый наркоман.

Он не находит ничего лучше, чем начать разговор с этого. Голубой - голубее, чем небо над Гонолулу - глаз косится на него.

\- Так, и что? Хочешь узнать мой порядковый номер?

Господи, как же можно так гласные звуки коверкать? И клокочет, клокочет что-то под его нёбом, прямо в ямке.

\- Нет, - Майкл честный, потому что после трех текиловых рассветов на золотом до жестокости гавайском солнце честным был бы даже самый завзятый врун. А он вообще редко обманывает. Ему просто правда очень захотелось сообщить шотландцу этот невероятно, охренительно просто интересный факт.

Шотландец поправляет мудацкое цветочное ожерелье (не снимал с прилета, что ли?) на груди - розовый, белый, желтоватый - и всем телом поворачивается к нему, скрипнув мокрыми шортами по соломенному плетению барного стула.

\- Во-первых, поаккуратнее на поворотах, - веско произносит он, опираясь локтем о стойку, на которой россыпь песчинок, блестки капель, разводы сладкого фруктового сока. Да сколько в тебе роста, горец, что ты мне тут "во-первых", "во-вторых"... Кстати!

\- Ну, а во-вторых?

На подбородке у шотландца колюче ржавеет щетина, ярче, чем мокрые до черноты и вьющиеся у висков волосы.

\- А во-вторых, сиди и пей сладкую бурду дальше, каланча зубастая.

И уходит, безнаказанный, в ярких желто-оранжевых шортах, липнущих просоленными складками к бедрам, с прямой загорелой спиной, на которой веснушек больше, чем Майкл за свою жизнь литров пива выпил. Наверное, все на солнце повылезали. Так-то скотты белые, как парное молоко - страшно делается.

***

 

\- Ты, сукин сын, следишь за мной?

Майкл вздрагивает, потому что стул рядом с дьявольским скрипом хватается в попытке удержаться ножками за плитку на полу, но цепкая рука рвет его с места. Таким бы скрипом заключенных в Гуантанамо пытать.

\- Нет, не слежу.

И снова не врет, но текила и рассветы с ней в обнимку уже совсем не при делах. Просто так получается, что он уже пятый раз за двое суток оказывается в радиусе трех метров от явно не пятидесятого, не сотого, не сто пятидесятого по счету шотландца. Этот точно не на героине. Этот скорее на скорости. Потому что он везде, всегда и неутомим, как полугодовалый фокстерьер. То он в волейбол играет, и песок летит во все стороны, перемешанный с отборными трудно разбираемыми ругательствами и гортанными победными вскриками, то он в море плещется, фыркает, ныряет и хватает за ноги каких-то молоденьких девиц. Стиль знакомства у него с ними такой, метод съема. Тюлений. "Мудовый", подсказывает внутренний голос. Но действенный ведь - утянутые этим русалом под воду девки вьются потом вокруг него весь день, на шаг не отступая, тискают, как щенка, кремом от загара мажут. И он их.

А сегодня вечером он на укулеле играл. На укулеле, на гитарке этой милипиздрической. Бодро так, словно всю жизнь только на таких и трынькал в прокуренных пабах Глазго. Стоит сказать, удивительно хорошо он с этой гитаркой смотрится. Даже никаких волынок с их дикобразьими трубочками в голову не лезет. Майкл послушал издали, допил аперитив и поплелся выбирать ужин. Остановился на чем-то под названием "джон-джон" и отполз в дальний угол ресторана, подальше от веранды, на которой этот Дункан МакЛауд соблазнял уже других дев своей укулеле.

И тут на тебе - здравствуйте, не хотите поговорить о господе нашем Шоне Коннори и апостоле его Юэне МакГрегоре?

\- А что же ты тут ошиваешься?

Когда его волосы высыхают, они приятного древесного цвета, и меди в них мало, не больше, чем в заброшенной шахте в Корнуолле.

\- Ем.

Голубые глаза меняются, светлеют, становятся прозрачно яркими - пальцем в чистый свежий сугроб, едва опустятся сумерки, - и Майкл не может понять - это от ярости, что стучит в пальцах и челюстях шотландца так, что со стороны биение заметно, или просто свет удачно упал.

\- Хватит, - парень тыкает указательным Майклу в грудь, да так больно, что Майкл охает - как сверло приставил, - иначе я...

\- Иначе что?

Майкл тоже начинает беситься, поэтому выходит из состояния блаженной созерцательности и щурится, улыбаясь, как последний раз улыбался непоседливому ребенку на соседнем месте в метро. Только вот вежливости в этой улыбке гораздо меньше, чем в той, подаренной маленькому гаденышу, запачкавшему Майклу новые брюки своими ногами. Их у него, кажется, было не две, а семь - везде, блядь, повсюду эти ножонки в пыльных кроссовках.

Но шотландец - о, что за смелый маленький народец! - подается вперед, через стол, смотрит прямо в глаза и выхватывает у Майкла из рук вилку. Майкл уверен - сейчас этот психопат (вот какого черта ты вообще с ним заговорил?) воткнет эту вилку прямо ему в ладонь. Но шотландская морда кривится от улыбки, сладкой-сладкой, просто патокой истекающей, сахаром на зубах скрипящей, шотландские пальцы с преувеличенной аккуратностью загибают боковые зубцы вилки, оставляя торчать один по центру в жесте, узнаваемом на любом, наверное, континенте.

\- Иначе нарвешься, - шотландец вытаскивает мелкие ароматные цветочки из вазочки, что в центре стола, ставит туда покореженную вилку и встает со стула, смахивает длинную челку со лба на затылок, - и будешь собирать свои зубы по всему пляжу.

Майкл глупо смотрит на вилку, на этого мудака рыжебородого, на его до пошлости красногубый рот, снова на вилку, в спину, обтянутую светлой застиранной футболкой…

\- И, кстати, - оборачивается чудила через плечо, - это десертная вилка. Десертной вилкой вторые блюда не едят.

Глаза не то серафима, не то самого поганого чертенка в преисподней.

Вот тут Майкл понимает - нокаут. 

***

 

С того вечера проходит три дня. Майкл назло самому себе ест десертной вилкой все, кроме кофе, неплохого местного пива и разноцветных, как небо на рассвете, коктейлей, десятой дорогой и кривыми горными тропами обходит все скопления девушек, которые замечает - в центре такой стайки, как в окопе, может сидеть шотландец. Его просто не всегда видно из-за, прямо скажем, маленького роста за длинноногими шоколадными блондинками, брюнетками, рыженькими, шатенками… Интересно, у шотландца вообще предпочтения есть? Или он просто собирает вокруг себя всех отдыхающих девиц по принципу “чем больше, тем лучше”? Майкл думает о причинах и проявлениях гигантомании, о неуверенности, о попытках законопатить дыру в стене хоть чем-нибудь, заделать разбитое окно при помощи мебельного степлера и пленки.

За эти три дня Майкл практически не выходит на залитый слепящим солнечным светом пляж, прячась, как вор, по тенистым углам у бассейна и стараясь дремать, а не гонять пинг-понговый шарик мыслей от одной стенки черепной коробки до другой под прохладным ветерком. Ветерок этот периодически доносит знакомый заливистый смех (Майкл прикрывает глаза и видит, как голубоглазый жмурится, широко улыбается, запрокидывает голову, дергает кадыком, блестит зубами), запах свежей дыни и ее склизких влажных внутренностей, надоедливый дьявольский шепот волн: "Иди сюда, Майкл, тут так тепло и никаких шотландцев". Но Майкл - стоик, Майкл - никогда не нарушавший благословенной чистоты мальчишеской задницы кардинал перед лицом Страшного суда, Майкл - воплощение несгибаемой немецкой воли. 

Вечером третьего дня, когда солнце осторожно пробует самыми кончиками пальцев воду перед ночным заплывом, Майкл бредет вдоль неровно нервной линии прибоя, смотрит, как пурпурный, тыквенный и лососевый растекаются по спине океана, зарывается ступнями в мокрый песок на каждом шагу и тянет пиво прямо из горлышка, стукаясь зубами о крепкое бутылочное стекло. Пляж пуст - все усвистали пить и танцевать, потому что не то сегодня день рождения отеля, не то завтра апокалипсис. По крайней мере, издали шум гулянки напоминает вопли грешников, доносящиеся из едва заметной пока трещины под ногами. 

Майкл наплясался вволю, выпил три по сто Ольмеки, почти снял хорошенькую смуглую девушку, крутившую впечатляющей задницей так, что хочешь не хочешь, а заглядишься, как девственник на старшеклассницу, скачущую в группе поддержки. Почти снял. Передумал уже тогда, когда джентльмены не передумывают - по пути в его же бунгало. Пришлось сыграть в Бэтмена и просто свалить в густую тень раскидистого тропического куста, когда девушка отвернулась. И стоять там, пока попастенькая красота сначала смеется, затем пугается, а после, стуча каблучками обратно на вечеринку, матерится так, как Майкл и сам не всегда может. Майкл чувствует себя полным идиотом и перестает сдерживать смех, когда канонада ругани и цоканья шпилек затихает, тонет в музыке и пении.

И вот - он, пляж, светлое пиво (и зачем он идет на понижение?), шлепки в руке и стремительно укутывающееся в темень южное небо. Пока Майкл тянет и тянет проклятые ноль тридцать три пива, вечер схлопывается, словно весь свет в черную дыру затянуло. Становится темнее, чем в чулане, где Майкл первый раз целовался с соседской девочкой - из чистого любопытства, мокро, невкусно и быстро, - но не так темно, как в том туалете, где первый раз целовался по любви. Как эту любовь-то звали? Ричард? Нет, там точно не было “р”. Может, Джон? Как-то простенько для первой любви. “Какая, в сущности, разница,” - думает Майкл и летит с высоты собственного роста лицом в песок, не успев ни руки выставить, ни сгруппироваться, ни задумчиво приоткрытый рот захлопнуть. 

Песок предсказуемо невкусный, солоноватый, гадкий и скрипучий, липнет к языку, застревает между зубами. Майкл матерится так, что у ангелов должно уши закладывать, надеясь, что со скабрезностями вся эта дрянь покинет его рот, но помогает пока только отплевываться.

\- Не “сука драная”, а Джеймс.

Майкл, уже сидящий на корточках, перестает харкать, вытаскивает пальцы изо рта - особенно юркая песчинка никак не хотела отлипать от глотки - и оборачивается на того, об кого споткнулся. И очень хочется сказать, что все-таки именно сука, и именно драная, потому что только они могут сидеть на дороге в темноте, считая, что предупреждать прогуливающихся о своем наличии на их пути - это несколько не круто. Пусть лучше песка пополам с ракушками нажрутся.

\- Я же говорил, что будешь по всему пляжу свои зубы собирать, - поганец окидывает Майкла насмешливым взглядом, медленно облизывается, пару раз моргает, но глаз не сводит, даже когда Майкл поднимается, последний раз утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони и начиная шипеть сквозь зубы, что он сделает с этим мелким рыжим гондоном, - эй, да успокойся. Рот пивом прополощи.

Майкл замирает. В словах причины падения есть логика. Лучше его пока не убивать.

Пива в бутылке, опрокинувшейся, как и весь Майкл, всего на пару глотков, но этого вполне хватает, чтобы с характерным рыком прополоскать горло. Вкус во рту становится еще более гадким. Стоило догадаться, что уже теплое пиво вкупе с прибрежным песком - не шоколадное фондю. Но хоть скрипеть перестало. Майкл присаживается на песок, вытягивает ноги и опирается на руки, откинувшись назад.

\- Джеймс, говоришь?

Шотландец кивает, продолжая разглядывать Майкла внимательно-внимательно, и Майклу кажется, что это неспроста - может, у него, как в дурной комедии, водоросли за ухо зацепились или лицо в каком еще пляжном дерьме перемазано? Когда вопрос уже жжется на кончике языка, Джеймс вдруг закусывает губу, тут же облизывается, и Майкл видит, как из просто ярко-розового рот Джеймса становится пурпурной, карминно-кровавой раной, мазком клубничного джема на красноватой от загара коже. В темноте лицо Джеймса кажется темнее, чем оно есть на самом деле. И как с такой белой кожей он умудряется не сгорать? 

\- Джеймс МакЭвой, - он отряхивает руки и протягивает ладонь. Майкл смотрит на нее недоверчиво, потому что доверять рыжим не стоит, он по себе знает, а уж этому сыну болот и холмов, рыжему, еще и находящемуся во власти британской королевы, пусть и показательно гордящемуся своей кровью, так точно не надо - до добра не доведет. Но ладонь не пропадает из поля зрения, и эта настойчивость убеждает Майкла ответить на рукопожатие. Ответить крепко, сильно, чтобы знал, говнюк внезапный, с кем он дело имеет.

\- Майкл Фассбендер.

Брови асимметрично дергаются, одна вверх, другая вниз и к переносице, и длинный нос МакЭвоя (надо было с кем-нибудь поспорить на деньги, что фамилия будет с этим ожидаемым "мак") кривится:

\- А я думал, что ты ирландец.

Майкл замечает, что их ладони все еще крепко, бетонно просто сцеплены друг с другом. А еще Майкл замечает заеды в уголках большого, красивого, черт-возьми-красного рта.

\- Много думаешь.

***

 

В ту ночь они принимают решение вернуться с пустынного пляжа на праздник, потому что у одного пролилось пиво, а у второго закончился джин с тоником, и попадают на кульминацию этого безумия. С потолка льется мыльная пена, от которой почему-то щиплет кожу, люди осоловело шарят глазами по толпе, если еще не нашли пару, и вообще не открывают глаз, если нашли, и над всем этим со страшной силой орет какая-то танцевальная жуть с вкраплением местных народных мотивов. Джеймс, юркий и ловкий, протискивается к бару, подныривая под локти танцующих-пьющих-целующихся-поющих, в струну вытягиваясь, когда надо проскользнуть там, где мышь не пролезет, и вскидывает руку, оттопырив два пальца, едва опирается на твердый берег стойки после заплыва в море разудалого веселья. Майкл смотрит, смотрит, смотрит на сгорбленную спину, на острые крылья-лопатки, рвущиеся из-под рубашки навыпуск, на поднятую руку, на римскую пятерку указательного и среднего (Или это "виктория"? Или это "вендетта"?), на взлохмаченный затылок. Этот затылок Майкл за время отпуска выучил лучше, чем таблицу умножения. Вьющиеся волосы взбиты так, словно только что кто-то яростно целовал Джеймса, запустив пальцы в темный, отдающий ржавчиной на ярком свету шелк, оттягивая, путаясь. Майкл сжимает пальцы в кулак, еще и еще, трет ладонь, сует руки в карманы джинсов, едва Джеймс подхватывает два стакана с мутноватой белесой жидкостью и - Гудини чертов - несет их, пританцовывая, через толпу, не глядя по сторонам, но точно к Майклу, прислонившемуся к колонне. Колонна прохладная, и в этой духоте, где соль моря смешалась с солью тела, Майклу нравится чувствовать мрамор спиной через тонкую футболку. 

\- Выпьем за перемирие, - Джеймс протягивает стакан, выжидающе смотрит на Майкла, пока тот не берет, если судить по запаху, все тот же джин с тоником, и коротко стукает стеклом о стекло. Майкл вполне согласен с этим тостом. Худой мир лучше вилки в ладони и сбора урожая собственных зубов на побережье. 

Через двадцать минут, когда почему-то (наверное, в жертву богу восьмидесятых) начинают оглушительно бить басами по ушам и синтезатором по локтям Talking Heads, Майкл думает, что мир у них с Джеймсом не такой уж и худой. Они танцуют, конечно, отдельно друг от друга, но достаточно близко, чтобы Майкл слышал, как Джеймс, запрокинув голову и прихлопывая в ладоши, дурниной орет вслед за Бирном, что у него есть девушка. Майкл, вокруг которого вьется клубничная блондинка, спрашивает себя, почему на губах Джеймса играет такая счастливая, развратно, непозволительно просто счастливая улыбка, когда он поет про девушку. Может, она у него правда есть? Красивая ли она? Она ли сминает эти кудри по утрам? Она ли делится этими развратными движениями бедер? Черт, после того, как он тут целый гарем наснимал, хоть одна, ну хоть самая завалящая, могла завестись. 

И, едва Майкл задумывается, что ему все-таки надо очистить карму после брошенной темнокожей крутобедрой нимфы и одарить собой хотя бы эту блондинку, как между ним и потенциальной счастливицей ввинчивается Джеймс. У него совершенно осоловелые глаза - пьяные сапфиры, шальная бирюза. У него влажные губы, не то зацелованные, не то искусанные, не то солью изъеденные. У него абсолютно сухие теплые ладони, которые он кладет Майклу на плечи.

\- Сейчас This must be the place будет.

Его улыбка странная. Он обнажает верхние зубы, но тут же прячет их, словно стесняясь, хотя он вряд ли это умеет. Он хвастается ямочками на щеках, словно пятилетняя девочка, которой сказали, что мальчики любят ямочки.

Мальчики действительно любят ямочки.

\- С чего ты взял? - спрашивает Майкл, затылком чувствуя прицельный выстрел ненависти и непонимания из глаз клубничной блондинки. Что же, не женский день сегодня, видимо.

\- Знаю, - Джеймс говорит это так, словно ему только что об этом сам президент Соединенных Штатов сообщил, - давай, потанцуй со мной, Майкл.

\- Это из другой песни, - вставляет Фассбендер свои пять центов, ржет от осознания абсурда всей ситуации - кругом столько прикормленных девушек, а рыбак решил тащить из океанских волн его, - но талию низенького Джеймса обхватывает. Тут же начинает играть именно This must be the place. Майкл думает о ясноглазых кельтах, умевших предсказывать будущее. Майкл думает о воинственных пиктах, не отступавших ни перед чем, кроме каменных стен, обгонявших их в высоту в разы.

Глаза Джеймса - синяя краска на лицах этих бесстрашных воинов. Глаза Джеймса - весомое "никто не тронет меня безнаказанным". Джеймс носит боевой ритуальный раскрас в себе, на себе. 

В сумятице танцпола, в этом узаконенном промокшей от пота и пены одеждой свальном грехе Джеймс встает на носочки, и Майкл чувствует переспело сладкий вкус его губ, взрывающийся соком красных ягод и фруктов на языке.

Той ночью они выбираются обратно на пляж, где вода и суша сливаются в одно искрящееся в свете близких тропических звезд полотно из иссиня-черного шелка пополам с соболиной шерстью. Джеймс, видимо, считающий, что после первого поцелуя необходимо выложить все о себе, трещит без умолку, разогретый джином, танцами и молчаливым одобрением Майкла. Джеймс рассказывает о работе, о бывшей, о бывшем, о выборе места для отпуска, о ненависти к натуральным йогуртам без добавок, об аллергии на коровью шерсть и об арахнофобии. Майкл же слышит за этим чудный рассказ о зелени и камнях западного побережья белой страны, о вереске и васильках, о маяках на крутых скалах, о бьющем в лицо влажном ветре и о синем-синем, как полотно гордого флага, небе. Этот рассказ в джеймсовом голосе, джеймсовой походке, джеймсовых вихрах. Майкл успевает украсть у Джеймса примерно десять поцелуев за то время, пока они идут до воды, и после каждого МакЭвой меняет тему, будто ему все мысли из буйной головы выбивает от столкновения с майкловыми губами. "Сам напросился", думает мальчишка, все еще сидящий где-то в пучинах бессознательного Майкла Фассбендера, "первый начал".

Они не занимаются на пляже сексом, хотя Майкл был почти уверен, что дело этим и закончится. Но рыжим нельзя доверять, с шотландцем ни в чем нельзя быть уверенным. Они усаживаются на песок, позволяя теплому, напившемуся солнца за день морю щекотать кошачьим языком их ступни, и Джеймс достает из заднего кармана пачку сигарет, мятую до неприличия - Майкл нащупал ее еще там, на вечеринке, и мечтал избавиться от этой преграды. Майкл хотел бы избавиться от всех преград прямо сейчас, смести Вал Адриана и показать Джеймсу, что он лучше любой из заманенных в сети девиц. 

Они закуривают и долго смотрят, как дрожит белесая лунная дорожка, как вьется такого же цвета дым над ними.

\- Ты дурно поешь, - заявляет Майкл и выпускает ровное, аккуратное колечко - хоть сейчас на палец надевай. 

\- Ставлю, что ты поешь еще гаже, - Джеймс ерзает на песке, словно его на иголки посадили, никак не может поуютнее уложить ноги, скрестить руки, изогнуться в спине.

\- Что ставишь?

Джеймс только выразительно смотрит Майклу в глаза, наконец приняв удобное положение, и Майкл видит все богатства шотландских золотых шахт. И начинает петь первое, что приходит в голову.

Пока Майкл напевает хриплым от крепких сигарет и соленого воздуха голосом какую-то херню из семидесятых, путая слова и сбиваясь с мелодии, Джеймс сидит, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и буквально рыдает от смеха - Майкл кожей чувствует, как теплые слезы капают из джеймсовых глаз. Джеймс хохочет, как ребенок, и наконец вцепляется зубами в ключицу Майкла - видимо, не может больше смеяться. И Майкл охает, затыкается и, вкрутив до фильтра добитую сигарету в песок, обхватывает Джеймса ладонями за лицо, заставляя поднять глаза.

\- Мне еще никогда не пели такие серенады. - Глаза блестят не то от слез, не то просто украли свет всех южных созвездий. - Если это, конечно, серенада.

Майкл деревенеет от этого вспыхивающего под нёбом "р", от этого узкого "э", от этого сливочно мягкого и округлого "о". Скажи ему кто-нибудь две недели назад, что от неразборчивого, дикого, неудержимого шотландского акцента у него будет сводить колени и печь в паху, он бы в лицо ударил. 

Но теперь Майкл буквально тащит Джеймса до своего бунгало, точно зная, что в этот раз не сольется и Джеймсу не позволит. Тот и не сопротивляется, засовывает уже не теплые - горячие ладони под футболку Майкла, шепчет в самое ухо, до которого достает, вытягиваясь всем телом: "У тебя потрясающие руки, Майкл, у тебя самые стройные ноги на земле, Майкл, у тебя шея, которую надо кусать и целовать, Майкл, ты рожден убивать и любить, Майкл". 

Они зажигают свет в домике случайно, стукнувшись о выключатель, и Майкл рассматривает лицо Джеймса прежде, чем поцеловать его снова. Морщинки на переносице, огромные глаза, синева которых, глубокая, звенящая, прячется за рыжими ресницами, просящий всех ласк на свете и обещающий их же рот...

\- Ты красивый, Джеймс, - шепчет Майкл, утыкаясь носом в ямку за мочкой, - я хочу тебя, Джеймс. 

Джеймс пахнет как щенок, родившийся на кухне старого паба - молоком, приправами и сигаретами. Джеймс усыпан веснушками, и Майкл целует каждую, а потом ставит еще три алые метки на золотистой коже, там, где нет этого беспорядочного коричного узора. Майкл ревнует Джеймса к солнцу - оно слишком часто целовало его плечи и руки, его спину и шею. Майкл хочет превзойти солнце, обогнать его. 

\- Поцелуй еще, - Джеймс настойчив в просьбах, ненасытен и провокационно обнажен, - еще. 

\- Не указывай, - вгрызается в податливую кожу ниже пупка Майкл, но все равно целует, шалея от голоса, вкуса, запаха, ощущения гладкого шелка на губах и языке. Майкл чувствует себя беглецом в пустыне, наконец-то добравшимся до воды. Майкл чувствует себя грешником, которому наконец дали вкусить плоти христовой и исповедаться. 

Джеймс податливый и отзывчивый. Он льнет и выгибается под ладонями, тепло для которых Майкл взял взаймы у горячих лопаток и живота Джеймса. Он кусает щеки изнутри, он сводит брови, он жмурится, когда Майкл касается губами его ресниц, его скул, его подбородка, и ниже, старательно обойдя своим вниманием рот. У Джеймса губы самого застенчивого школьника, у Джеймса губы самого развратного хастлера. 

\- Господи, Фассбендер, будь ты проклят! - Джеймс мурлычет это, тянет руки и гладит увлекшегося минетом Майкла по шее, скребет ногтями вдоль мышцы, сучит ногами по скомканной простыне. Майкл чувствует мускус и соль, вяжущую сладость на корне языка. Майкл гладит тонкий батист на внутренней стороне джеймсовых бедер, потом толкается пальцами внутрь на пробу едва-едва, но уверенно. И Джеймс, по которому, кажется, ток проходит, дрожит и путается в буквах и звуках:  
\- Да-да-да, ну давай, пожалуйста.

Они трахаются до звезд перед глазами, до взрывающихся в суставах планет, до расплавленного свинца в мышцах. Майклу нравится, как Джеймс закатывает глаза, как хватается руками за подушки и изголовье, за волосы на майкловом затылке, как водит пальцами по своим и его губам, оставляя горьковатый вкус табака и пота, как бормочет без конца "Майкл, пожалуйста, да, ты охуительный, Майкл", как краснеет его кожа, когда на нее давишь, как горит пунцовый румянец на его щеках, его шее, его груди. Джеймса хочется валять по всем поверхностям в бунгало, зажимать, как в юности, по углам, щипать и гладить, накрыть собой и не показывать никому - вдруг украдут, и не показывать никого Джеймсу - вдруг сбежит. Когда Джеймс захлебывается вдохом и резко сжимает коленями бока Майкла, мир сужается до крохотных желтых вспышек под веками.

Они засыпают почти сразу, едва успев расцепиться, словно нехотя - Джеймс первый, Майкл - через секунду, поднеся ладонь спящего к лицу и чувствуя густой запах, в котором он сам, Джеймс и соль.

***

 

\- Британские коровы мычат с акцентом, специфическим для их местности, - заявляет Майкл, сам не веря в то, что сказал. Но это же написано в умной книжке. Чуваки с BBC точно лучше него разбираются в мычании коров.

Джеймс медленно опускает солнечные очки на кончик носа, и Майкл прямо-таки видит невысказанное “как же ты затрахал, мистер Хочу-Все-Знать”.

\- Ну и? Ирландские коровы, значит, ойкают и экают? - Джеймс изгибает бровь, кривит рот и фыркает. Майкл пожимает плечами:  
\- Шотландские тоже наверняка мычат не на RP. 

Джеймс щурится, как кот, улыбается во весь рот и изгибает шею, наклоняя голову к загорелому плечу:  
\- Не-а, шотландских коров ты просто так не вычислишь.

Сколько же в одного шотландца закладывается гордости господом богом, если они даже коров своих выделяют из общей массы мычащих с акцентом парнокопытных?

\- Это почему же?

\- Ты хоть раз слышал, чтобы корова издавала звук “р”? - в голубой радужке блестит пробравшийся между пальмовыми листьями луч раскаленного белесо-золотого солнца, - вот то-то же.

Майкл не расстается с книгой, которую купил в Хитроу перед вылетом, потому что теперь можно поделиться крайне бесполезной информацией, в ней напечатанной, с Джеймсом. Тот очевидно заинтересован (Джеймс вообще любопытный, как пятилетний мальчишка), но с каждым новым фактом его интерес все больше кутается в ироничное сомнение. Майкл зачитывает все факты, хоть как-то связанные с шотландцами, их страной, выпивкой и почему-то с алмазами. Не хочется признаваться себе в том, что на ум приходит ставшее пошлым и потертым от частого использования сравнение джеймсовых глаз с этими драгоценными камнями. Сам Джеймс - сверкающий на свету сотней граней и миллионом золотых бликов-веснушек бриллиант.

\- Майкл Фассбендер, - протягивает Джеймс, катая звуки на языке и стукая согласными по зубам, - знаешь, на что идут сорок процентов всего ирландского молока?

Его ловкие руки с обкусанными ногтями набрасывают Майклу на шею цветочные бусы. И где только он их находит? Сам не снимает и Майкла в дурацкую клумбу превращает. И если на Джеймсе, ожившем, принявшем человеческий облик солнце эти цветочки смотрятся органично, то Майкл чувствует себя майским шестом.

\- Понятия не имею, - Майкл откладывает раскрытую книгу корешком вверх на песок под шезлонгом и поднимается - кажется, наконец-то на воде пошли хорошие волны, - на что?

\- На производство Бейлиса, алкаши вы проклятые, - Джеймс смотрит на Майкла глазами мамы, встречающей несовершеннолетнего сына, который первый раз напился до слюней, но выходит из роли и хохочет. Майкл задерживается взглядом на дергающемся кадыке, на капельке соленой воды, сбегающей из непросохших волос за ухом, по шее, к ключице, в ямку, полную, как помнит Майкл, сладкого и крепкого запаха джеймсова тела. 

\- Я покатаюсь, - Майкл поднимает доску с песка, берет ее под мышку и почти бежит по раскаленному пляжу. Йоги умеют ходить по горящим углям. Майкл не йог. Оказавшись на божественно прохладном песке у самых волн, он оборачивается, приставив ладонь ко лбу и видит, что Джеймс взгляда от него не отрывает, даже очки снял. Майклу кажется, что так должны смотреть на тех, кто очень-очень-очень нравится. 

Господи, думает Майкл Фассбендер, чувствуя, как голубые пальцы моря пытаются схватить его за лодыжки и утянуть за собой, господи, пусть он смотрит так как можно дольше. 

***

 

\- Я хочу, чтобы эта неделя не кончалась, - говорит Майкл, упираясь ладонями в подушку по обеим сторонам от джеймсовой головы, быстро, боясь обжечься об огоньки веснушек, целует доверчиво подставленную шею. Джеймс только шутит, что гавайцы считали акулу божеством и относились к ней с большим почетом. И  
что боится зубов Фассбендера. Кажется, МакЭвой ничего не боится на всем свете. 

У Джеймса красивые плечи, у Джеймса красивые ребра, у Джеймса невыносимо красивые ресницы, движения. У Джеймса теплый живот, напряженный в моменты близости, будто он ежесекундно готов выгнуться от оглушительного оргазма. У Джеймса острая, болезненная потребность в прикосновениях и долгих мокрых поцелуях, соскальзывающих с губ на подбородок укусами.

\- Я хочу, чтобы она закончилась быстрее, - Джеймс обхватывает ладонями лицо Майкла, дрожащими пальцами гладит по скулам, большим проводит по губам, тянет, просится внутрь, и Майкл приоткрывает рот, проходится по пальцу языком, прикусывает самый кончик:

\- Почему?

Он не пугается, что Джеймсу надоело лениво заниматься по утрам любовью, ластиться друг к другу во время чистки зубов, постоянно касаться обнаженной кожей, целоваться до боли в челюстях, заплывать за буйки и делить объятия с морской водой. Нет, ничего внутри у Майкла не обрывается, не холодеет, не цепенеет - как там пишут в любовных романах? У них не любовный роман. В словах Джеймса кроме основной мелодии всегда звучит не менее важная тема, которую не сразу разберешь. Бульварные писаки на это не способны.

\- Потому что я, - Джеймс хрипло втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, сводит брови, и Майкл чувствует, что еще пару таких движений - и Джеймс обмякнет в его руках, задрожит всем телом, как от высокой температуры, - я хочу увидеть, какой ты под северным небом, - его руки сжимают плечи Майкла до боли, словно Джеймс пытается под кожу ему влезть, вплавиться, хотя он и так уже там, признает это Майкл сам перед собой или нет, - тебе наверняка идет северный свет.

Майкл пытается поймать взгляд глаз, в которых бушующая над озерами весна и небо после июльской грозы, в которых васильковые поля и серебристо-серые блики - у Джеймса расширяются и тут же резко до крошечной черной точки сжимаются зрачки, когда он кончает, обнимая крепче, чем это, кажется, возможно. И Майкл гоняется за этим взглядом, за этим мигом, как алхимики гонялись за философским камнем. 

\- У тебя холодные глаза, Майкл, - шепчет Джеймс, которого бьет дрожь, и вместо имени у него выходит стон, гортанно гулкий, обжигающий губы напротив, - я...

Майкл хочет услышать, что дальше. Он уже прочитал это в движении бровей, в улыбках, в голосе, учуял на джеймсовой коже и в его волосах. Он не говорил этого сам с двадцати лет, и ему надо вспомнить, как это произносится, как это рождается на языке уже после того, как разгорелось, расцвело, опутало все внутри.

Но Джеймс этого так и не произносит. Он выдыхает имя, взрывая согласные и едва не крича гласные, он горит и шепчет: "Останься, останься, не двигайся". И Майкл, зашипев, замирает, чувствуя, что и не хочет больше услышать несказанного. Это лишнее. Пока лишнее. 

***

 

В воздухе пахнет морем, цветами, молоком и табаком от каштановых волос. Майкл плечом чувствует, как Джеймс кусает губы, прислонившись щекой, чувствует так, словно сам их зубами касается. Солнце, готовясь ко сну, ластится к коже, и Майкл осторожно касается пальцами обнаженной шеи, подставленной последним лучам на сегодня. У Джеймса в руках - дурацкая укулеле, и он бренчит на ней какой-то совсем не гавайский мотив. Майкл курит. Майкл думает о том, что у него билеты на завтра до Лондона. У Джеймса - на три дня позже, до Глазго.

\- Все полярные медведи - ирландцы, - говорит Джеймс. Майкл косится на него, щурит правый глаз от дыма:  
\- Вот как?

Джеймс кивает и продолжает наигрывать очень светлую и очень грустную мелодию. Только шотландец может выжать из рожденной дарить радость гавайской гитары такую трогательную тоску. 

\- Они произошли от бурых медведей, который черт знает когда жили в Ирландии, - Джеймс поднимает голову и щурится, глядя на то, как оранжевое пламя за горизонтом становится красно-фиолетовым, - ты невнимательно читаешь эту книжку свою. Там не только про Шотландию. 

Джеймс останется здесь еще на три дня. А потом пропадет в своем Глазго. Майкл не помнит, чтобы Джеймс просил у него телефон, адрес, Майкл не помнит, чтобы Джеймс говорил о встречах после... После. Только эта муть про северный свет. Что он вообще имел в виду? Майклу хочется сказать, что у него мудацкая работа - он неделю в месяц дома бывает, что у него до черта дурных привычек, что он слишком привык жить один в своей квартире, что он вряд ли быстро привыкнет к постоянным гостям, даже если эти гости - Джеймс. Майкл хочет сказать, что очень постарается привыкнуть, и у него, конечно же, получится - у него всегда все получается, если поднапрячься. 

\- А еще в Ирландии не водятся кроты, - усмехается Джеймс, откладывает укулеле на песок и, потягиваясь, смотрит на Майкла, - ты что, никогда не видел кротовых норок?

Майкл сгибает ноги и упирается локтями в колени:  
\- Жители городов вообще редко видят кротовые норки. 

Джеймс, облитый золотом и пурпуром, теплый, ласковый Джеймс прижимается близко-близко и выдыхает в самое ухо:  
\- Оставь мне эту книжку. А то я заскучаю тут без тебя.

Майкл фыркает, приобнимая Джеймса за плечи и утыкаясь носом в сладко пахнущие волосы на затылке:

\- Заскучаешь ты, конечно.

***

 

Майкл не будит Джеймса, разметавшегося по кровати даже не морской звездой - снежинкой. Простыни сбиты куда-то в изножье, одеяло Джеймс обнимает вместо плюшевого медведя. "Вместо тебя", подсказывает Майклу внутренний голос, "пока ты лежал на постели, он так же обнимал тебя".

\- Коала, - хмыкает Майкл, отрывает очередную полоску бумаги от найденной на тумбочки отельной программки и закладывает ею страницу номер сто девяносто шесть - "по-ирландски медуза называется "smugairle róin", что буквально означает "тюленьи сопли". 

Он отмечает почти все факты, которые находит интересными. Все, что он не успел рассказать Джеймсу, но на что точно стоит обратить внимание голубых глаз. Майкл хочет написать что-нибудь на внутренней стороне обложки, что-нибудь важное и красивое, как изгиб джеймсового рта, как темный веер его ресниц, выгоревше-рыжий по краю, но фразы выстраиваются дурацкие, ломаные, пошлые какие-то, изгвазданные чужими пальцами. Майкл вспоминает, что мысль сказанная есть ложь. И ничего не пишет.

Майкл не будит Джеймса, потому что не хочет говорить ему скребущего по ребрам изнутри "пока", мутного "до скорого", почти безнадежного "увидимся". Майкл оставляет на тумбочке книгу и начерканный на бумаге номер телефона. И выходит из номера Джеймса. Осталось забрать чемодан из своего бунгало и дождаться такси в аэропорт.

***

 

Джеймс звонит через неделю, когда Майкл уже почти готов списать все то, что думал и чувствовал, на какую-то особенную гавайскую магию, и почти орет в трубку:

\- Знаешь, где у богомола его единственное ухо?!

Майкл кашляет - дым пошел не в то горло - и косится на часы на стене. 7.20 утра.

\- Нет.

\- Между ног! - хохочет Джеймс. Майкл слышит, что на заднем плане проносится скорая. За окном, словно эхом, тоже взвизгивает сирена. Как там эта передача называется? Довольно интересно? Вот именно - довольно интересно.

\- Класс, - Майкл трет глаза. Майкл не спит с трех утра, потому что ему приснился Джеймс. Теплый, гладкий, веснушчатый Джеймс на соседней подушке.

\- Вот и я подумал, что это круто, - в трубке щелкает зажигалка, и акцент МакЭвоя дополняется пришепетыванием - видимо, сигарету в зубы сунул, - а еще я узнал, что я мутант. 

Майкл судорожно пытается вспомнить, не видел ли он у Джеймса хвост, не пропустил ли случайно третий глаз на его пояснице и четвертый - на пятке.

\- Мои голубые глаза - мутация, - гордо заявляет Джеймс, и Майкл ухом чувствует, как с его губ срывается облачко дыма, - ты не подскажешь, какой из звонков на двери твой?

\- Третий, - не задумываясь отвечает Майкл. Надо уже табличку повесить - старая отвалилась еще до отпуска.

\- Зашибись, - радуется Джеймс, словно Майкл ему только что новое доказательство теоремы Ферма на пальцах объяснил, - я звоню.

Майкл понимает, что это значит, только когда вся квартира наполнятся оглушительной трелью.

\- Я же телефон оставлял, не адрес, - бормочет Майкл, когда Джеймс втискивается мимо него в квартиру беспардонно и по-свойски - только что за хлебом выходил - и вот, вернулся. Джеймс сбрасывает ботинки, берет Майкла за руку и тащит из полутемного коридора на свет, в гостиную, долго смотрит на него внимательно, будто ожидает увидеть следы продолжительного приема тяжелых наркотиков, но, кажется, замечает только синяки под глазами и щетину на подбородке. Глаза у Джеймса - все те же сумасшедше голубые сапфиры.

\- Чего только не найдешь при желании, - улыбается Джеймс и закусывает губу, - тебе и правда идет северный холодный свет, Майкл.

Майкл чувствует, как внутри что-то требует не просто сказать - закричать о своем существовании. Да, я есть, я чувство, я имею право голоса!

Но Майкл не говорит. Вполне достаточно того, что Джеймс, продолжая сыпать фактами ("средний британец за 78 лет получает 9672 мелких увечья, самки растительной тли рожают самок тли, уже беременных самками тли...") хозяйничает в шкафчике со стеклянными дверцами, в котором Майкл хранит виски.

Майкл знает, что привыкнет к этому. Точно привыкнет. Другому за такое он бы уже голову отгрыз.


End file.
